¡Qué grande es este amor!
by icecreammanrupert
Summary: varias viñetas sobre como ha ido surgiendo el amor entre Ron y Hermione visto desde la perspectiva de ella bajo inspirada en la letra de una hermosa cancion...


**Hola os dejo un nuevo song... me gusta este tipo de fic... os dejo el link para que escucheis la cancion... es hermosa... en realidad trata sobre el sentimiento del amor y no de alguien en concreto... por ello he escrito este fic asi...**

**es./watch?vA1URFAWyLFY**

**¡****Que grande es este amor!**

Hermione Granger tropezó a conciencia con Harry Potter para que Ron Weasley, se diese cuenta que ella lo había oído todo… _'¡Una pesadilla!'_, dijo a su amigo… Él sí que era insufrible… Aquel niño de once años era el ser mas odioso que pisaba la tierra… '_¡No tiene amigos!'_, volvió a decir cuando la muchacha se alejaba de él… ¡Idiota!... ¿Y él lo dice?... Él, que está todo el día pegado a la retaguardia de Harry… Y todo aquello por no saber pronunciar un maldito hechizo de levitación… _'¡Wingardium Leviosá!, _pronunciándolo así, ¿Que pretendía que hiciese su pluma? ¿Volar?… Estaba absolutamente segura que nunca más intentaría ayudar a Ron en clase, es mas, evitaría que volviesen a emparejarla con él.  
Aquel niño odioso de once años había conseguido hacerla llorar, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar… al menos en algún tiempo.

**Que grande eres amor,  
que me das mil razones y luego la locura.  
Que perfumas mi cama y escondes las rosas.  
Tras vencerte te pierdo, tras amarte me odias.  
Que dueño del viento, tu borras mis huellas,  
que dueño del tiempo, me añoras y olvidas. **

Hermione Granger observaba horrorizada como Ron Weasley vomitaba repugnantes babosas sin descanso… Pobre chico, estaba pasando por aquella horrible situación por haberla defendido. Es cierto que entre Harry y Ron, el pelirrojo no era su favorito… siempre andaba sacándola de quicio con sus comentarios fuera de lugar y aquella inseguridad cada vez que querían llevar algo a cabo… Ron Weasley era burdo, asustadizo, gruñón y malhablado, pero Hermione debía reconocer que aquel día, el pelirrojo la había protegido… _'¡Asquerosa sangresucia!'_... Malfoy era despreciable y Ron la defendió, lástima que su varita fuese un desastre y el hechizo rebotase en él mismo… Una nueva arcada y varias babosas volvieron a salir de su boca. Ron estaba verde, hasta sus pecas habían adquirido el mismo color. Hermione lo miró y sonrió… Comenzaba a verlo diferente… Hermione Granger comenzó a darse cuenta, que Ron Weasley era un buen amigo.

**Que injusto eres amor,  
que no distingues entre buenos ni malos.  
Que le vuelves la espalda al que siempre ha luchado.  
Al que lo ha dado todo esperando muy poco.  
Que te cuelas en su corazón y lo gastas,  
y al mío lo llenas y lo vuelves tan loco,  
que nunca te olvida, y que nunca se muere. **

Ron había desaparecido. Un perro enorme y negro lo atrapó por una pierna llevándoselo con él, dentro de la tripa del sauce boxeador… El pelirrojo gritaba aterrado y un crujido les dio a entender que su pierna se había roto. Hermione gritó su nombre muchas veces y el maldito árbol intentaba una y otra vez golpearla sin piedad con sus grandes ramas… _'¡Es lo bastante grande para comérselo!' _Había dicho Harry… ¡Oh no! No podía ser… Ron Weasley era insufrible y su asquerosa rata también, todo el día martirizando al pobre Crookshanks… Pero ante todo eran amigos y si aquel horrible animal se lo había zampado de un bocado… Cerró los ojos horrorizada ante aquella posibilidad y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban en el interior del enorme árbol.

**Yo no soy nadie sin ti, contigo, no soy yo. **

Ron era idiota. Siempre lo pensó, pero esa noche se lo confirmó… ¿A que había venido ese numerito absurdo?... _'¡Confraternizar con el enemigo!'_, había dicho… ¡Que se creía! Hermione sentía una rabia indescriptible dentro de ella. El pelirrojo la había vuelto a fastidiar y precisamente en el baile de navidad… ¿Qué mas da que fuese con Viktor o con cualquier otro?... La cosa era arruinarle la noche. Ella habría ido con él si hubiese tenido el valor de pedírselo… Pero Ron es un inmaduro y su inseguridad no tiene límites. Y Hermione Granger no es el último recurso de nadie.  
Definitivamente Ronald Weasley es un idiota.

**Nunca te elijo aunque te persigo,  
te crees sincero y me creo tus mentiras,  
por ti se que existo y existes por mi,  
¡que grande es este amor!  
Que pequeña que soy yo. **

Ron no lo supo en ese instante, pero el hecho de que aquella mañana parase cinco penaltis seguidos en aquel duelo con Cormac McLaggen y éste solo cuatro, no fue mérito suyo… Hermione se había sonrojado, cuando le pelirrojo insinuó que su oponente parecía estar bajo un hechizo _'confundus'_… Pero Ron era el chico mas feliz de la tierra y Hermione suspiraba orgullosa por ello. Nadie hablaba mal del pelirrojo delante de ella y McLaggen lo había hecho, por eso merecía perder.  
Harry fue mas listo y la descubrió… _'De acuerdo, fui yo' _Terminó por confesar sin sentirse arrepentida… Iba en contra de su forma de comportarse… pero le daba igual, porque Ron Weasley era el guardián más feliz de Hogwarts.

**Que grande eres amor, que me lo arrebatas, sin ser arrebatado.  
Que te bebes mi vida y que sigues sediento.  
Que me sueltas, me agarras, que me traes y me llevas. **

Salio del aula cerrando la puerta de golpe. Los gritos desgarradores del chico se oían por todo el pasillo. Pero Ron Weasley se merecía que aquellos pájaros dorados le picoteasen hasta en los globos oculares… Era un chulo y un estúpido… ¡Besarse de esa forma con Lavender!... ¡Y delante de todo el mundo!... Hermione no entendía muy bien porque aquel hecho le molestaba tanto, pero estaba rabiosa y no sintió ni un ápice de remordimiento por lo que acababa de hacer. Suspiró profundamente… Odiaba al Felix Felicis, a Viktor Krum y a Lavender Brown… Los odiaba a todos.  
Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con los ojos envueltos en lágrimas, los gritos de Ron seguían oyéndose a pesar de la distancia… Pero Hermione Granger no sentía ni un ápice de culpabilidad, porque Ron Weasley se merecía eso y mucho mas.

**Que aunque sola me sienta, me siento tan libre,  
para buscarte de nuevo, sufrir y abrazarte,  
me cuesta volver y me cuesta marcharme. **

Hermione no pudo creerlo… Se había ido… Los había abandonado a su suerte… Siempre fueron tres, pero Ron había decidido dejarlos solos y de la forma mas mezquina… Pensando lo peor de Harry, pensando lo peor de ella. Lloró, lloró mucho, hasta la extenuidad… a solas… a escondidas para que Harry no la viese llorar por Ron… Se sentía vacía y desolada… Ni siquiera podía hablar de él y del motivo de su partida… Odiaba a Ron Weasley con toda su alma por haberle fallado… Y cuando regresó, lo odio aun más… Allí, parado, con la espada de Gryffindor en la mano y el cabello mojado enmarcando su rostro lleno de pecas… ¡Mas guapo que nunca!... ¿Cómo esperaba que ella lo recibiese?... ¿Con un abrazo…? ¿Con un beso…? Después de semanas sin saber de él… ¿Qué le diese la mano?... Hermione Granger le dio, por supuesto que le dio, pero con el puño cerrado, un golpe tras otro, descargando toda su rabia, su frustración… Desando causarle físicamente, el mismo dolor que él le había ocasionado en el alma. Pero a pesar de todo el enojo, en el fondo de su corazón había una pequeña fiesta. Porque Ron Weasley había vuelto y estaba vivo.

**Yo no soy nadie sin ti, contigo, no soy yo.  
Nunca te elijo aunque te persigo,  
te crees sincero y me creo tus mentiras,  
por ti se que existo y existes por mi, **

Una descarga, una emoción, un deseo contenido durante mucho tiempo hizo que Hermione Granger se girase de pronto hacia Ron Weasley y amarrándose al cuello del muchacho, le estampase un beso en los labios… Y no era por la repentina preocupación de éste por los elfos domésticos, ni por la aventura que acababan de vivir juntos destruyendo el horrocrux… En realidad, era porque lo había deseado desde el primer momento en que notó que Ron la miraba diferente, que se le había agravado la voz, que era mas alto y estaba condenadamente guapo con su uniforme de guardián… Lo hizo porque lo amaba y aunque intentó reprimir ese sentimiento de mil formas diferentes, al final tuvo que rendirse a él… Y se sintió inmensamente feliz cuando percibió, que aquel arrebato amoroso era correspondido con la misma efusividad. Y ahora estaban allí, unidos por sus labios en medio de aquella devastadora guerra que se estaba produciendo en Hogwarts, ante la sorpresa y la indignación de Harry Potter… Pero como Ron dijo muy sabiamente… _'O ahora, o nunca'_

**¡Que grande es este amor!  
Que pequeña que soy yo.**

**N/A: Gracias por leerlo... la cancion es de Pastora soler y se llama Y que pequeña soy yo... me gusto hacerlo con pasajes del libro de JK. Rowling asi que el merito es suyo y los personajes tambien... un beso...**


End file.
